


The CakePie fiasco

by ladyprydian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is horrified, John is interested, the kettle causes a kiss malfunction.</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CakePie fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



> So apparently a cakepie is a thing courtesy of the Food Network (USA). You can see the real cake pie [ here on the Food Network site](http://www.foodnetwork.com/videos/3-pies-baked-into-a-cake-0163607.html). 
> 
> I posted a photo and link to my tumblr ([here](http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/100030791648/azriona-the-pie-cake-x-apple-pie-in-a)) for azriona (because of her cake joke with earlgreytea68 and her pie joke with me), and she was both horrifed and interested (fyi: so was I when I saw it, hence why I posted it to tumblr to show her). Az then commented with the conflicting emotions of "most disgusting" or "most brilliant" thing ever baked. 
> 
> Clearly a [Mise en Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/896418/chapters/1859929) snippet was needed.
> 
> So this is me, playing in Azriona's sandbox. No beta or Brit picker, written on the fly for Azriona and only archived here so I don't actually lose it (I've done that before. It is most annoying.).

"John!" Sherlock’s strangled shouted was a mixture of horror, fear and a tinge of disgust. John dropped the kettle onto the stove and quickly made his way into the living room. The last time Sherlock called his name in that tone spinach, a twisted ankle and Camembert was involved. 

"What, Sherlock! What is it." John asked, only slightly panicked. John did not want a repeat of the cheese situation. 

Sherlock said nothing more but gaped, full on fish-face mouth open gaped, at the television. He tried to speak, failed. He swallowed, and tried to speak again. Another failure. His face then settled on a repeated loop of gaping and strangled noises. Finally, he managed to lift a finger and, shakily, pointed it at the television. 

John came around for a look. On the tv was a paused program, American telly program from the Food Network. John picked up the remote from where it rested beside Sherlock, rewound the program a bit and pressed play. 

He should have sat down before he pressed play. 

Fortunately the sofa broke his fall. Unfortunately Sherlock was also on the sofa and thus also broke his fall. The collision of John’s arse in Sherlock’s lap was jarring enough to knock Sherlock out of his shock (and his mind in a completely different direction) but, with double unfortunate-ness, he looked again at the telly before looking at John and was reminded of the horror that got him stuck in the loop of … well abject horror.

"Hmm" John hummed. "Interesting idea, but I bet it’s awful. How could you ever get the flavours to blend properly or the fruit to not leak from the pie and ruin the cake? Especially with apple on the bottom. Also the pie crust must become tough after being baked twice and…"

"John, you are not taking that… that thing seriously, are you? It’s an abomination of pastry! A foul cry to flour!”

"Sherlock, I said it was an interesting idea not edible. Now, let’s turn that off as I do believe we have better desserts right here" John said pressing a part of his anatomy to another part of Sherlock’s anatomy (which was not a difficult thing for John to do as he was sitting in Sherlock’s lap and a bloke loves to take a bullet for the team every now and then).

"Hmm yes, dessert always good dessert, especially when it comes before dinner.” Sherlock growled.

John shifted slightly, fingers curling into Sherlock’s hair, tilting his head up to just the right angle so they could smash a nose into a forehead as the kettle announced it had reached boiling with a merrily whistle.


End file.
